Da Game of Love
by Twinkie-Kitty
Summary: A new pretty and poetic hamster, named Lilac, is taking over Maxwell's heart and Sandy must stop her! But when Sandy finds out it's too late, what will she do? Is her only hope a crazy American hamgirl and Stan?All my couples!
1. Before I start

Da Game of Love  
  
Hey everyone! It's Goddess Holly here! =D This is my second fanfiction! WOO WHO! It'll be really cool! Although, I know I'll have trouble with the part when Maxwell breaks up with San- oops! Heh. I'm gonna ruin it if I don't shut-up! XD But what I can say is that there's two new characters,(not tellin'!) Stan finds 'the one', and oodles and oodles and S/M!! So...um.yeah... Well anyway, I'd just like to say I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but I've just been really lazy. Heh. Sorry. Soooooo let's start! ^___^  
  
My comments in these: [__]. Kay?  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Hamtaro or any of the lil' ham-hams in it. But I do own Taya, Kiri, Holly, Lily, and Twink. And I don't own any of the songs in this fic either. Hint, hint. If you want a bio on any of my made-ups email me! ;)  
  
Now I'm gonna start this fic with a song that goes with it. Then I'll up- load the next chapters! Okie-dokie? I..don't .own..this..song..0.o...  
  
"Stuck" by: Stacy Orrico (Sorry if that's not how you spell it. Heh.)  
  
I can't get out of bed today Or get you off my mind I just can't seem to find a way To leave the love behind I ain't trippin' I'm just missin' you You know what I'm sayin' You know what I mean  
  
You kept me hangin' on a string Why you make me cry I tried to give you everythin' But you just give lies I ain't trippin' I'm just missin' you You know what I'm sayin' You know what I mean  
  
[Pre-Chorus]  
  
Every now and then When I'm all alone I've been wishing' You would call me on the telephone Say you want me back But you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I can't take it What am I waiting' for My heart's still breaking' I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinking' of you It's true; I'm stuck on you  
  
Verse 2  
  
Now love's a broken record That's been skipping' in my head I keep singing' yesterday Why we goats play these games we play? I ain't trippin' I'm just missin' you You know what I'm sayin' You know what I mean  
  
[Pre-Chorus]  
  
Every now and then When I'm all-alone I've been wishing' You would call me on the telephone Say you want me back But you never do I feel like such a fool  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I can't take it What am I waiting for? My heart's still breakin' I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinkin' of you It's true; I'm stuck on you  
  
[Pre-Chorus]  
  
Every now and then When I'm all alone I've been wishing You would call me on the telephone Say you want me back But you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I can't take it What am I waitin' for My heart's still breakin' I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinkin' of you I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinkin' of you Don't - know - what - to - do I'm stuck on you   
  
Reviews? 


	2. Ch1:In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I really don't own the show Hamtaro. BUT I do own the characters: Lilac, Taya, Kiri, Lily, Holly and Twink. SO BACK OFF! ^___^ Want a bio of one of my Made-ups? Email me! Go ahead! Wanna use one of them in your stories? Email me! Wanna put ME in one of your stories? EMAIL ME! :D  
  
[--]: Me.  
  
Italics: people/hamsters thinking.  
  
**Chapter 1: In the Beginning:  
  
[This chapter will mostly be Stan/Pashmina, *scowls* but there will be Sandy/Maxwell.]  
  
**Outside somewhere.**  
  
"Aaah..the wind is blowing...it is telling to go meet friends..make friends..friends till the end..and, perhaps, love too? I shall not know, until, I journey forth into thee unknown.."  
  
**@ The Clubhouse**  
  
[The story picks up a couple months after the daring rescue.]  
  
"Ha ha ha, yeah I know!" Sandy laughed, "He is, like, so sweet isn't he?"  
  
"Oui, you should ave seen him!" Bijou agreed, laughing as well.  
  
"Yeah he was all, 'Oh Sandy! Please don't die! If you come back I won't flirt for a week! No two weeks! Oh Sandy!' He was crying!" Pashmina said, imitating a certain hamster they knew all too well.  
  
"I don't what's so funny though." Taya stated.  
  
"Are you kidding? Stan, like, never cries! It's so, like, not him!" Sandy told her friend.  
  
"He was worried for you! And you're laughing at him?" Taya asked for the bazillionth time.  
  
After the rescue, Sandy had made her friends tell her about everything that she missed while unconscious. Especially the parts where Stan cried and Maxwell just about died. [Hey that rhymes! ^ ^] Every day she begged them to tell her the story, though only Taya could tell her the whole story.  
  
"How come you guys are saying that when you weren't even there?" Taya questioned Bijou and Pashmina.  
  
"Well, we've heard it soooooo many times we know it by heart!" Pashmina giggled.  
  
"Oui!"  
  
"Ookwee, ookwee! OOOWEEEEE!!"  
  
"All right, all right Penelope. We'll leave, we'll leave!" Pashmina answered her little sister.  
  
"You have to go already Pashy?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Yes, Penelope's human is coming home early today so she has to go home." Pashmina answered.  
  
"Ok, bye-Q!" the girl-hams said.  
  
"Bye-Q!" She said back.  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope also said, waving.  
  
"Bye, bye Penny!" Kiri said to her friend.  
  
"Bye-Q everyone!" Pashmina called to everyone. [Wow, she just can't leave with out everyone sayin' bye!]  
  
"Leaving so soon?" a seductive voice asked her from behind.  
  
She turned and met Stan face to face. He had just came in the door and was giving her the usual 'flirty face' he always had on.  
  
"H-H-Hey Stan!" she said blushing slightly, "Yes we have-have to go, Penelope's owner is coming home early today so I have to take her home."  
  
"Mind if I walk you?" he asked her seductively.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" two voices rang out.  
  
Howdy and Dexter marched up to Stan and gave a look that clearly read 'get the #!@$%* away from her NOW!'. [lol] Stan, surprisingly, just looked at them calmly.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey guys. I just want to walk the lady home." He answered smoothly.  
  
"I shall never let you lay a paw on MY Pashmina!" Dexter yelled.  
  
"Your Pashmina?"  
  
"Oh boy." Panda groaned.  
  
As Howdy and Dexter prepared for battle, Stan stood there calmly, rocking back and forth from toes to heels, humming a familiar tune. As they lunged at him another hamster stepped in. He was brown and white and held a navy blue book under his arm. The book almost matched his dreamy, navy blue eyes. [*sigh* Maxy is my second favorite ham-guy.]  
  
"No more fighting please." he said calmly and simply.  
  
His girl-ham looked up at the very sound of his voice. Instantly figuring out what was going on by the positions they were in, she immediately got up to support him.  
  
"Back off Maxwell, this is between Dex, Stan 'n' me!" Howdy snorted.  
  
"No, I'm between Dex, Stan and you. Er and Maxwell too, of course." The valley-girl said glaring at the two threatening her loved ones. [She's giving them da evil eye!! :p]  
  
The two, seeing the look on Sandy's face, shrunk back to the table. They sat there occasionally shooting nasty looks at her and her brother.  
  
"Thanks guys." Stan mumbled and turned back to Pashmina, or at least were she used to be.  
  
"Where'd she-?"  
  
"She left, like, just seconds ago. Hurry up and get 'er!" his sister answered.  
  
"Thanks!" he said over his shoulder, scrambling out the door.  
  
"Yes, thanks!" Maxwell said, grinning.  
  
Sandy giggled. She walked over and threw her arms around him. His face flushed slightly, but he still put his arms around her as well. Behind them Bijou, Taya and Kiri giggled.  
  
"Your welcome Maxy!" she whispered in his ear softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Outside wit Pashmina, Stan and Penelope**  
  
"Yo, Pashmina-babe, wait up!" Stan called after her.  
  
The two girls turned. Pashmina, seeing him, blushed. Penelope 'ookwee-ed' a hello also.  
  
"Ok Stan, just keep to the plan. Keep your cool and you'll be getting' her in no time! Just stay calm and you'll get your babe! You da man! You da Stan-man! Ooooh yeah!!" Stan thought to himself. [Someone's over confident. o.0]  
  
"Hey Pashmina, you didn't give me your answer." he said smoothly.  
  
"For what?" [Pashmina kinda reminds me of the 'dumb blonde' type. Heh.]  
  
"For me to walk ya home. So, can I, like, walk you home? I promise I'll be good." he said with a seductive chuckle.  
  
Pashmina blushed. He was saying this truthfully, she could tell. It was just something in her bones.  
  
"S-S-Sure!" she answered blushing even more.  
  
"Great!" he replied.  
  
Pashmina had always liked him. Not as much as [not telling yet! ^__^), but pretty close. She loved his Casanova ways almost as much as(blah blah's) polite, proper ways. His stripes, his cute flirty face, his rhythmic Latin beats played on his 'so totally cool' maracas. Everything.  
  
And her hopes and dreams were just about to be met right about.......right about....hold on....  
  
"Come on, just ask her! It's just a date! JUST. A. DATE. Oh why can't I do it? I'm Stan-the-man, ruler of all things romantic! WHY? Ok, I'm gonna do it........NOW!"  
  
.....NOW!  
  
"Er, Pashmina?"  
  
"Oh boy! I think he's gonna ask me!" "Yeah Stan?"  
  
"Um...well..*blushes heavily*..would you...uh..like to."  
  
"Yes Stan?"  
  
"Wouldyougooutwithme?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ookwee?"  
  
".crap."  
  
"Um.would..you..um.go.."  
  
"Stan, are you asking me out?"  
  
"Well, yes, er, if, I mean, if you want to, um, I guess." He sputtered, blushing more than ever.  
  
Pashmina blushed and giggled. Her dreams came true! Kinda! He was the second person she liked and he had asked her out! She knew just what to say too..  
  
"Of course..NOT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
[Ok, she didn't really say that. Sorry, couldn't resist.]  
  
"Ok." She answered the awaiting male.  
  
He stared.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes? You said y-y-yes?" he stuttered in astonishment.  
  
"Of course! ^__^" she said, giggling.  
  
He blinked. She said yes! He was so happy he started to shake his maracas. [Yeah, they came out of nowhere.]  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!" he thought, dancing around LIKE AN IDIOT. [But a CUTE idiot *^__^*]  
  
"Um, Stan, are you ok?" Pashmina asked him strangely.  
  
"Huh? Wha? OH! Oh yeah, sorry. I guess I was just really happy!" he said.  
  
"It's ok. ^__^"  
  
"Ook-WEE?" Penelope demanded.  
  
"OH! I'm so sorry Penelope! I forgot!" Pashmina apologized to the little hamster.  
  
"Al right then, let's take her home!" Stan declared.  
  
Pashmina agreed.  
  
Pashmina took Stan's paw and they walked off to Penelope's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF CHAPTER~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hate that couple! Grrrrr! I DO NOT like the couple S+P! But in order to make this fic work I had to put that there. Heh. I like D+P better! ^___^ Anyways...  
  
Hope you liked the chapters so far 'cause there're gonna get even better!  
  
Next chapter: Competition for Sandy and Dexter's and Howdy's fury.  
  
~Signed,  
  
Goddess Holly* ;D  
  
REVIEWS!! This fanfiction will not continue without reviews!! AND I MEAN IT TOO!! BRING ON DA FLAMES TOO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Um...tootles!! **^_____^** 


	3. Ch2:The Locket and The Broken Hearts

Yay, a new chapter! ^__^ Oh my! ;P I'm sorry it's taken so long but I've been sick and me mum hasn't been letting me go on the computer and it's just been a big mess!*is exasperated* But anyways.this chapter should be mostly S+M,*watches everyone in the audience jump up in the air in cheerleading costumes and have pom pons* 0.o Oh.kay.but I'll throw in some*she can't believe she's saying this* S+P*throws up* for all of the fans out there*a few people WAAAAAY in the back stand up and cheer with number one foam gloves* er yeah. Well, 'nough rambling! Let's start the fic! :D  
  
*audience cheers*  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffles* I don't own Hamtaro or any related items. *pouts* But I do own Lilac, Holly, Lily, Taya, Kiri and Twink. And any other MUHH I throw in.  
  
[--]: Me.*  
  
Italics: people/hamster thinking. (I hope the italics show up this time! Heh.)  
  
**Chapter 2: The Locket and The Broken Hearts:  
  
[Yeah, I changed the chapter title, I do things like that a lot.]  
  
(Outside near The Clubhouse.)  
  
A lone hamster wanders on. She has been walking for days, the wandering poet-ham-girl has. She has been searching for the special place she's been longing for so long. The place her instincts have been taking her. A place to call home. A place to find friends, family, and, of course, love. The wind blowing in her fur, she continues to walk on..  
  
(Under a cherry blossom tree in the Ham-Ham Fun Park.)  
  
"Oh Maxy! For me?" Sandy cried.  
  
"Oh course! I don't see anyone else around!" Maxwell chuckled as he handed her a small, velvet purple box. [Like the kind fancy rings come in.]  
  
"A gift? Is it our anniversary all ready?! Oh I didn't get you a gift! I'm so sorry!" she wailed.  
  
He chuckled again, " No, no. It's not our anniversary!"  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh phew, that's a relief!" she sighed, "Then why are you, like, getting me a present?"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sandy's face flushed slightly.  
  
"Because I love you." He answered simply.  
  
"Oh Maxwell." She said moving over to hug him tightly.  
  
She let go of him and he handed her the box. Blushing lightly, Sandy opened the box carefully and gasped. Inside was a heart locket. [The chapter title*. ^ ^] It was gold with a gold chain. On the front her name was engraved in fancy letters.  
  
"It's-it's beautiful." was all she could say.  
  
"Open it." Maxwell said smiling warmly.  
  
Sandy daintily took the necklace out of its container and opened it. Immediately a sweet song filled her ears. She smiled as she took a closer look inside and discovered a picture of her and Maxwell on their first date. Small tears came to her eyes as she looked up at him.  
  
"Oh Maxwell, I love it! It's so, like, totally cool!" she cried.  
  
"Here let me put it on you." He replied blushing.  
  
He carefully put the locket around her neck. They both smiled at each other for a moment.  
  
"The song inside is the lullaby 'You Are My Sunshine', because you brighten up my world." Maxwell said sweetly. [*sniffle* That's so nice! And, mushie! But nice!]  
  
That was too much for Sandy. She broke into tears and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Y-Y-You're s-s-so t-t-totally a-a-awesome!" she sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After spending a lovely morning together, Maxwell and Sandy have headed to The Clubhouse. Saying good-bye they head off to their normal groups, Sandy to Bijou and Taya and Maxwell over to the ham-boys.  
  
[This'll be kinda sad.]  
  
(With Maxwell and the ham-guys.)  
  
"Good afternoon follow ham-hams! 'Tis a lovely day today! Don't you all agree?" Maxwell asked cheerfully, not realizing the argument that is taking place.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND OUR BACKS AND GO OUT WITH HER!" a high-pitched voice bellowed, scaring the!@$&% out of Maxwell. [^____^]  
  
"W-W-What's going on?!" the frightened hamster squealed.  
  
"Apparently, Stan and Pashmina are dating and they have just told Howdy and Dexter and now they're really, really mad and they said they are gonna kill Stan!" Cappy said gasping in air and running around under his pot. [?]  
  
"0.0 Whoa, Cappy, calm down! No one is going to kill anyone else!" Boss said stepping in.  
  
"Yeah!" Stan sneered.  
  
"Even if Stan deserves to be put out." Boss added.  
  
"Yea-hey! Boss-man I thought you were on my side!" Stan wailed.  
  
"We're not finished with you yet." Dexter growled.  
  
"Why are you guys so mad at me? I didn't do any thing to you!" Stan said.  
  
"That probably wasn't the best thing to say bro." Sandy said to herself.  
  
"You stole my true love away from me! My only passion in life beside glasses, my owner, and my friends! YOU ruined EVERYTHING! You crushed my heart into little tiny pieces you did!" Dexter cried choking on tears.  
  
"Yeah, what he said!" Howdy commented.  
  
Howdy had been rather quiet before Dexter's previous words, probably from the shock.  
  
"Please you two! Don't take it so hard!" Pashmina pleaded.  
  
"Don't take it so hard? Don't take it so hard?! Pashmina how c-c-can you say that? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I love you more than anything in the world! And you're telling me not to take it hard that you're going out with a flirting, non-trustworthy, 'pimpish', barbarian of a ha-"  
  
"No just hold on a minute there tiger-" Stan started.  
  
"Shut up!" Howdy snapped at him, Stan shut his mouth.  
  
Dexter shook his head in disbelief. Pashmina put a paw on his arm but he snapped his arm away.  
  
"I can't take this!" he sobbed and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Howdy followed his friend out the door, slamming it as well.  
  
"Well that didn't go as planned." Stan mumbled warily.  
  
The ham-hams all agreed silently, nodding slightly and sighing.  
  
"Got that right." Pashmina sighed.  
  
"Are Dexter and Howdy verwy sad?" Kiri asked her sister, Taya, curiously. [Remember, Kiri talks like a baby 'cause she is a baby, like Penelope.]  
  
Taya looked uncomfortably around the room for help, but no one had looked up from their tea. She sighed too.  
  
"Yes Kiri, they are."  
  
Just then the door swung open reveling a very cheerful looking Hamtaro and Oxnard. Seeing the sunken faces of their friends, they looked around concerned.  
  
"Why the long faces guys?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Yeah you guys all look like your hearts were just broken or something." Oxnard commented. [.stupid Oxy.-_-]  
  
"Oh Dexter." Pashmina thought to her self sadly, and a single tear ran down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF CHAPTER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like? I thought that was a rather good chappie! Sorta gives a little away though, heh. ^ ^;; I'm having a bit of a brain fart and I can't think of what the next chapter should be about. Could some one help me pwease? If I use your idea (I probably won't but go a head and send one in and maybe I will!) I'll credit you! Cool huh? :D Go a head and send one in, oh and a review of course! Obviously your idea MUST relate to the story, it can't just be some random thought you decided to put in a review. -___-  
  
Tootles! ~__*  
  
~Signed,  
  
Goddess Holly* ;D  
  
**5 reviews for this story to continue!! And I meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean it!! =D**  
  
No really, I do! :( 


	4. Ch3:A New Couple's Sad Decision And A Ne...

Christmas Holly: *is being dragged onto the stage by some random audience members* @__@  
  
Random audience members: Go on with your fanfiction NOW!  
  
Audience: YEAH!  
  
Christmas Holly: X__x Ok, ok! Jeez!  
  
Audience: :(  
  
Christmas Holly: I'm so sorry for the wait everyone! I've been so busy and lazy and stuff. But now I'm back so, enough chatter, let's start the fic!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAY! FINALLY!!!  
  
Italics: people/hamsters thinking.  
  
[...]: Me.  
  
Goddess Holly: Oh yeah! I forgot the...  
  
Disclaimer!: I do not own Hamtaro or any related items. Hamtaro was created by Ritsuko Kawaii, who I will someday meet and buy Hamtaro off of for an amount of money equal to two dollars in Japanese currency. Buuuuut....I do own Taya, Kiri, Holly, Lily, Lilac, and Twink. YOU HERE ME?! I SHALL ONE DAY RULE ALL THAT IS HAMTARO AND THEN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!!! :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Chapter 3, A New Couple's Sad Decision And A New Friend:  
  
"I'm-I'm so confused. I don't know why I feel this way. I thought I loved him but, I, I guess I was wrong. But, how could I have been so wrong? I felt so sure, so confident that he was the one. That one special someone. Oh, I'm so confused! My heart is split into two and I have no idea what I should do. Maybe, maybe, I should talk to Stan about this, or better yet Sandy, she knows what love is like."  
  
Pashmina laid in her cage on her belly in deep thought. The events of the day before played over and over again like a skipping record player. Dexter yelling his heart out at her and storming out, along with Howdy. And Stan. He even seemed strange after that. Like he was thinking as well. Thinking about, them. She had to set her heart right! She had to stop this throbbing pain deep inside her soul, she just had to! But as she thought more and more about Stan and Dexter and.....suddenly, her mind was made up.  
  
"I know what I need to do," she said aloud to herself, " but, can I do it?"  
  
At the same time, in another part of the city, a male tiger stripped hamster was thinking almost the exact same thoughts. And, he too, had come to the same conclusion. He sighed a deep, sad sigh in frustration.  
  
"Oh, I know what I, like, wanna do, but I, like, don't wanna hurt her. I like Pashy in all, but...*sighs*" Stan stood up paced around his cage in thought, "But I think I'm gonna have to." he said sadly.  
  
"Dexter and Howdy still not back yet?" Taya asked as she and Kiri walked through the Clubhouse door.  
  
Everyone looked up at her and shook their heads.  
  
"I have a feeling they probably won't be here for a while, the poor fellas." Boss remarked sadly.  
  
The black and white ham-girl sighed and joined the chatting group of girl- hams in the Clubhouse corner in which they usually sat.  
  
"Hey Taya!" Sandy greeted her happily as she sat down.  
  
"Hey Sandy, what up girls?"  
  
"Just Pashmina. She hazn't been here all day." Bijou told her.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And my bro too!" Sandy added.  
  
Taya smiled slyly, "Well maybe they're-"  
  
"Don't even say that!" the girls yelled.  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry girls! I didn't mean- I didn't know-um, I'm sorry? Yes, I'm sooo sorry!" Taya apologized.  
  
"It's, like, ok." Sandy told her.  
  
"It iz very weird that Penelope would be here but not Pashmina." Bijou stated.  
  
"Maybe she's still upset about the incident yesterday." Taya suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Sandy and Bijou said in wonder.  
  
They sat there for a while thinking about Pashmina and Stan and why they weren't here. After a while they decided not to think about it anymore and watched Kiri and Penelope play, and before long, they were playing with them as well.  
  
Outside Hamtaro, Oxnard and Maxwell were walking to the Clubhouse talking and laughing. While they were walking along a beautiful, flute-like noise reached their ears. It was someone playing a song on a flute-type instrument quite well.  
  
"Wow, what is that!" Oxnard remarked.  
  
"It-it sounds like a flute!" Maxwell stated.  
  
"A fluke?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"No, a flute. It's a long, cylinder shaped instrument that makes a high- pitched noise when blown into. It is a member of the woodwind family and is very popular. And when played right, it can sound so beautiful, like right now." Maxwell told them. [I actually play the flute and I am quite good. I've been playing for about three years, but I'm going to quit next year, in high school.]  
  
"Ooooh." Oxnard and Hamtaro said nodding.  
  
"Hey, I've got a hamtastic idea! Why don't we go find the ham playing the flute and go tell him or her how much we like the sound of it!" Hamtaro suggested cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Maxwell answered.  
  
"Me too!" Oxnard chimed in.  
  
"Then let's go!" Hamtaro announced and off they went to find the mystery hamster.  
  
As they walked through the woods the sound was getting louder and louder. They tromped through the trees silently so they could hear the music better. Finally, the three boy-hams came to a clearing where a hamster was sitting on a tree stump. The ham-boys cautiously 'ticky- tickyed' up to the flute player. Then, accidentally, Oxnard tripped over a stick and admitted a large 'ooof!' as he fell. The music suddenly stopped and the musician turned around. As Hamtaro and Maxwell helped Oxnard up, they heard the hamster jump off the stump and walk towards them. They turned and were surprised almost instantly. The flute-playing hamster was a girl! And a very pretty girl-ham in fact. Her fur was a very, very faint purple-ish color, she had two eyelashes on both eyes, which were a sky blue, two strands of fur hung down from her forehead and she had a deep purple bow on her left ear. In her paw was her flute and on her back was a backpack, used to put her flute in and other things too.  
  
"Why has thy hamsters disturbed me?" she asked in a light, poet-like voice.  
  
They gawked at her. She was very pretty. Maxwell kept reminding himself mentally that he had Sandy and that she was all that mattered to him, Oxnard kept saying 'Pepper' over and over again in his head and Hamtaro kept having the name 'Bijou' pop up in his little hamster brain. [H+B for you Johnathon whatever-you-call-yourself-these-days! Small but nice, no? ^ ^]  
  
"Well?" she asked again though sharper, in her light, poety voice.  
  
"We were trying to find where all that beautiful music was coming from and we saw you here. We didn't mean to interrupt We're really sorry miss." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Yes, very." Oxnard and Maxwell added.  
  
She smiled, "You liked it? How very, very..."  
  
"Nice?" Maxwell said, trying to help her finish her sentence.  
  
"Nice? No? That is not the word the heavens would have wanted." she replied sadly. [I'm not very good at all the confusing poet things like Jingle says. Heh.]  
  
"Heke?"  
  
She shook her head. The ham-boys raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh! By the way! My name's Hamtaro!"  
  
"I'm Oxnard!"  
  
"And I'm Maxwell."  
  
"What's your name?" they said together.  
  
"Well, I've had many names. Why just last week it was Sara, then Cuddles. And if I can recall, the other day it was Mary, or was it Sherry? Or, Carry? 'Tis hard to say. It was Farah Foss the other day." she told them. [Sounds familiar, eh? ~__*]  
  
"Uhhhhh.....?"  
  
"So you don't have a name?" Oxnard asked.  
  
She looked up at the trees; "I change, as do the trees in the seasons."  
  
"Why?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I have my reasons."  
  
Oxnard, Hamtaro, and Maxwell fell over anime-style.  
  
The pretty ham-girl walked over to a dark purple bush. She picked a flower off of it and sniffed it. She closed her eyes, as if thinking for a moment. Suddenly, she turned to them.  
  
"The name in which I have been called by family, and by the winds of destiny, is Lilac. I am Lilac, the wandering poet that is still searching for my inspiration. Or, just friends and a warm place to sleep." she replied.  
  
"Well, Lilac, you can come with us to the Clubhouse. There are tons of ham- hams there that you could make friends with and we have warm places to sleep too!" Hamtaro told her excitedly.  
  
"Good, we shall journey there then." she agreed.  
  
She took apart her flute and loaded it into the pack on her back. They lead her through the woods as they chatted with her about her past, which she refused to talk about, and other things. Maxwell found out that she had read all of the Shakespeare books and many other famous poets and that she loved to read books as well. As he talked to her he started to like her more and more. And, strangely, Sandy never entered his mind.  
  
"This meeting with these hamsters is another chapter to my almost never- ending story. A novel in the making. Friendship. And this Maxwell, he seems, he seems so handsome and kind. Could he perhaps be my chapter of, love?" Lilac thought while walking with them.  
  
"Well, here we are!" Hamtaro announced happily as they came to a big blue door.  
  
"Are you nervous Lilac?" Oxnard asked her.  
  
"One should never be nervous, for fate is kind." she answered him.  
  
"Heke?" Hamtaro said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Um.... I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Well ok, here we go. Stay here and I'll go in first and then we'll introduce you to everyone." Hamtaro instructed.  
  
Lilac nodded in agreement. Hamtaro smiled and opened the door, walking in.  
  
"Hamha ham-hams!" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hamha Hamtaro!" many said, returning his greeting.  
  
"Guess what? While me, Maxwell, and Oxnard were walking through the woods we met a new friend! And she's really nice and plays the fluke-I mean flute really good! And here she is! Come on in Lilac!" he called outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas Holly: So sweet, no? Heh, yeah I made it a cliffhanger. Please don't hurt me! *ducks* I just realized that it is MUCH easier to read fanfics then it is to write them! =P *sighs* But don't worry, I have many fanficcies I need to write. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, which will probably be sometime after Christmas or sooner, if I'm bored and need something to do. So, until then, I'm Goddess Holly and I like eggs! And reviews! But not flames! But you can flame me if you want but the flames will only be used to roast my archrival in comedy, Leon Romzek! *thunder booms and lightning cracks* MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Tootles! ^__^  
  
**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!!!**  
  
~Signed,  
  
Christmas Holly* ;D  
  
(I changed my name again because of the holidays!) 


	5. Ch4:The Sibling Talk&S'More New Friends

Yo, sorry 'bout the delay but here it is, the next chappie! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ It'll be great, I think! Oh and I am requesting that I get AT LEAST 5 reviews per chapter cuz I kinda feel alone and un-wanted. ='( So please review my fic! I mean it! I REALLY DO! I don't care if the same person reviews it 5 times I WANT SOME MOFO REVIEWS!! Pwease? *blink blink*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, Ritsuko Kawai does. *twitches* BUT I do own Taya, Kiri, Lilac, Holly, Lily, and Twink. I'm also taking some requests for some of you peoples as hamsters in my fic! Like a background ham or somethin'! So, review me the info at the end of dis fic!  
  
[...]: Me.  
  
Italics: people/hamsters thinking.  
  
*...*: actions.  
  
**Chapter 4,The Sibling Talk And S'More New Friends!:  
  
"This is Lilac! We found her in the woods and we asked her if she wanted to be our friends and go to the Clubhouse with us and she said yes! She has no home and wants to make friends and she can play the flute REAL good!" Hamtaro squeaked excitedly.  
  
The shy poetic girl-ham walked through the Clubhouse door. Some of the ham-boys gasped, because she was rather pretty. The girls quickly ran up to their new friend.  
  
"Hamha Lilac I'm Taya." Taya said.  
  
"And I'm Pashmina!"  
  
"Like, hi I'm Sandy!"  
  
"Bonjour, Jerma pelle Bijou!" [I hope I spelled that right! Heh.]  
  
"Heke?" the ham hams asked in wonder.  
  
Bijou giggled, "Eet means 'Hello my name is Bijou!'"  
  
"Oooooooh."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kiri!"  
  
"Ookwee, ookwee!" Penelope squealed next to her.  
  
"Oh, and this is Penelope!" Kiri added with a little laugh.  
  
"Tis lovely." Lilac said simply.  
  
"Now for the boys!" Sandy said.  
  
She took Lilac's paw, Lilac looking a tad confused at her gesture, and walked around the room telling her the names of the rest of the Ham-Hams.  
  
"This is Howdy." Sandy told her.  
  
"Howdy ma'am!"  
  
"This is, like, Dexter."  
  
"Pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Here's Panda."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
This ham, like, under the pot is Cappy."  
  
"Um, hello!"  
  
"This dude here is the boss of the Clubhouse, *giggles* Boss!"  
  
"Yup, I'm the boss!"  
  
"This ham here is my twin bro, Stan."  
  
"Hello, now what have we here? Who is this very, very beautiful ham-lady standing in front of me?" he asked casanova-like.  
  
Stan pushed his sister aside and dipped Lilac low. She stared at him and blinked. She seemed to be quite confused and flustered.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance, my little poetic flower." he said very seductively. [*shivers in emotion and blushes*]  
  
"STAN!" Sandy said angrily.  
  
She snatched Stan away by the ear, causing Lilac to fall to the floor, and drug him away. All the time Stan whimpered and pleaded for his sister to let him go.  
  
"Sandy, ouch, let go, ouch, of my, ouch! Ear!" he whined.  
  
"You are such a Guinea pig sometimes Stan!" she snapped.  
  
She left him where he was standing before and glared at him as if daring him to move. Sandy then turned back to where Lilac was being helped up by none other than Maxwell. Her instinctive protective-ness over her boy-ham quickly reared up. But she shook it off telling herself that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her and that she didn't see that loving look that he often had when he was around her. As far as she knew she hadn't seen a thing. But strangely enough Sandy had a slightly icy tone in her voice when she spoke to Maxwell and Lilac.  
  
"Well I see you've already met Maxwell, my, *clears her throat loudly* loving and handsome boyfriend!" she said a little too cheerfully but with a dash of coolness.  
  
Maxwell raised an eyebrow at her but she just smiled innocently. The Ham- Hams too noticed the over-cheerfulness/coldish tone.  
  
"Well Lilac, now that you've met everyone let's say we play a game of Ham- and-Go-Seek!" Boss said quickly.  
  
Lilac stared at him.  
  
"Heke?" she replied, "What is this 'Ham-and-Go-Seek'?"  
  
"You don't know what Ham-and-Go-Seek is?" Hamtaro asked stunned, "Well we better show her then, right Ham-Hams?"  
  
"Right Hamtaro!" the rest agreed, "But you're it! Tee hee!" [Yeah, I know, sounds stupid.]  
  
Before Hamtaro could protest, Pashmina and Bijou had grabbed a very confused Lilac and the rest scrambled for a hiding place. Seconds later, Hamtaro realizing that he had no choice, quickly covered his eyes and began to count.  
  
*  
  
Two weeks had gone by and Sandy was beginning to feel left out. Maxwell had been taking Lilac on tours all over the city. Though they were never supposed to be tours. In fact they were actually Sandy's and Maxwell's dates in which Maxwell had asked Sandy if he could reschedule their date and show Lilac the city. Sandy, who just wanted to make Maxwell happy, said yes every time. What was worse is that she had to go along with on boring trips to the libraries and museums. She wanted to tell Maxwell how she felt, but she didn't want to make him think she was being rude or upset. So she just went along and pretended to be interested in poetry by some guy she hadn't heard the name of because she was so darn bored.  
  
Finally, on the umpteenth day they had re-posted their date and Maxwell yet again 'forgot', Sandy pretended not to be feeling well and turned down his offer to go to The Museum of The Poets. [No such thing, I made it up! =D]  
  
"Would you like my to walk you home?" Maxwell asked her concerned.  
  
Sandy fought the urge to smile with glee and said, "No that's, like, ok Maxy. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. You go ahead with out me. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are-are you sure?" Maxwell asked again.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now, like, don't worry about me, go have fun." she replied and gave him a big kiss on the cheek right in front of Lilac, who had been standing there politely waiting.  
  
"All right Sandy. We'll miss you." he said.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Sandy said sarcastically, but Maxwell didn't seem to catch it.  
  
"Goodbye!" he said and walked off with Lilac.  
  
"Like, bye-Q Maxwell!" she called after him.  
  
As soon as he was out of site she quickly darted off in the opposite direction. Sandy reached the Clubhouse door and quietly walked in looking around for her brother. She spotted him playing 'Go Fish' with Hamtaro, Panda, Oxnard and Boss.  
  
"Oxnard do ya, like, have any twos?" Stan asked Oxnard curiously.  
  
Oxnard looked at his cards and noticed he didn't have any twos.  
  
"Go fish Stan!" he replied breathlessly.  
  
"Darn."  
  
"Hey Stan!" Sandy greeted walking over to him.  
  
"Hey Sandy." he said drawing a card from the deck, "Your turn Boss-man."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Who's winning?" Sandy asked casually.  
  
"Right now Panda is." he answered her without looking up.  
  
"Hey bro can I talk to for a minute?" Sandy asked sweetly.  
  
"In a little while Sandy I'm busy." he said, "Alright, how 'bout all or nothin' for whoever gets the next round?"  
  
"I need to talk to you NOW Stan!" she said urgently.  
  
"Sure." the other players agreed, they pushed their winnings into the middle of the table.  
  
He looked up, "What do you want?!"  
  
"I want to talk to you outside for a couple minutes." she said coolly.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Stan you got any nines?" Panda asked.  
  
"I'll tell you outside now c'mon!" she breathed, trying not to attract too much attention, aside from the 'Go Fish' players who were now staring attentively at Sandy.  
  
"But-but my game? I was winning!" Stan protested.  
  
"NOW STANLEY!" Sandy yelled making Stan cower in fear at her rage.  
  
Some of the other ham-hams were now staring at the two.  
  
"O-O-Okay!" he whimpered.  
  
"Soooooo, you out Stan?" Boss asked hopefully as Sandy dragged her brother out the door.  
  
*  
  
"What is this about Sandy?" Stan asked his sister as she drug him down the sidewalk to a big park bench.  
  
They climbed up the legs of the bench and sat down. Sandy, looking around to make sure no one they knew was around turned to her brother.  
  
"Well?" he demanded.  
  
"Stan I...uh...well...I think...um...Maxwell...is..." she looked at him nervously.  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
Sandy twiddled her thumbs and said quickly, "StanIthinkMaxwellischeatingonmewithLilac!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "Stan, I-I think Maxwell is cheating on me with that-that Lilac girl."  
  
Stan just stared at her. What she had just said hadn't quite registered with his brain. And then, as if he had just been 'hit' with Sandy's previous statement, his face swelled with fury.  
  
"Why that dirty, stinkin', cheatin Gerbil!" he raged, "Are you sure you're sure?"  
  
"Um, yes I think."  
  
"How do know?" he asked.  
  
Immediately Sandy plunged into her story. About how Maxwell kept canceling their dates, the look she saw in his eyes when he was helping her up the first time Lilac had met everyone, how he was spending more time with Lilac and not her, the incident this morning, and that she thought they were also going out too. When she was finished Stan looked absolutely furious.  
  
"I think I should teach Maxwell a thing or two about cheating on my little sister!" he said coldly.  
  
"No Stan! You can't hurt him!" Sandy cried.  
  
But Stan was already starting towards the ground. He jumped off the bench and ran off. Sandy gave a little scream and sprinted off after him.  
  
She caught up with him and tried desperately to get him to stop. He, of course, wouldn't listen and trudged on. Sandy, with no other choice, flung herself at Stan and tackled him down to the ground.  
  
"Sandy wha-? What are you doing! Geoff me! Geoff me!" he grunted trying to shove her off.  
  
They fought each other for a while. Then, Stan over-powered his sister and threw her off. But she, much quicker, tackled him again. Stan, unluckily enough, was tackled right next to a large hill and toppled over and both went rolling down it. They rolled and until they reached near the bottom were they saw someone standing in their way. The hamster didn't seem to see them and before they knew it the rolling twins had hit that hamster and tumbled down and ran right into a tree. Groaning, Sandy stood up. She turned to her brother, who was on top of the someone they had hit and he had little anime swirlies in his eyes and they were both groaning as well.  
  
"LIKE, GET OFF!" screamed the ham under Stan.  
  
It, er, she, pushed Stan off her and jumped up. Her hazel, eye lashed eyes flashed with anger and her dark brown and white fur was full of grass and dirt. The bow, which wasn't a bow at all but a sprig of holly, on her left ear was crooked and rumpled, and the gold bracelet she had on her right wrist was almost falling off. She was breathing hard and her fists were clinched. [Her brown fur is in the same pattern as Sandy and Stan's, you know like how the tan is on their head and back and points between their eyes.]  
  
"What in the heck do you, like, think you were doing?! I could have been seriously injured or even KILLED! You hear me? KILLED!! What's the matter with you?!! Don't you have any respect towards a lady? Huh? DO YA? ANSWER ME! I SAID ANSWER ME NOW!" she raged.  
  
Stan and Sandy were blown back anime-style by her loud, skater-chick-like angry voice. The girl-ham stamped over to them. She looked at the groaning twins and her furious look vanished and was replaced by an completely interested look.  
  
"Are-are you two, like, twins?" she asked politely.  
  
"Er, yeah." Stan answered her, rubbing his head.  
  
"Wow, that's, like, totally awesome!" she exclaimed.  
  
They stared at her. Both of them were wondering how this ham-girl could go from completely furious to happy and interested in a matter of seconds. But what she did next surprised them the most. She held out her paw to Sandy, Sandy took her paw awkwardly, and shook it.  
  
"Hi my name's Holly! I just moved here from Michigan!" she informed her happily.  
  
"Er, hamha, my name's Sandy and this is my bro Stan." Sandy said.  
  
"Cool! You two are the first hams I've met so far!" Holly added excitedly.  
  
"How nice." Stan said under his breath sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing! Heh."  
  
"So, you say you're, like, from 'Michigan'? Where's that exactly?" Sandy asked her.  
  
"Michigan is in the best country in the world!" she replied.  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"The United States of America! Duh!" she said as if the twins knew nothing.  
  
"Oh, I've, like, heard of that place before! Maxwell was reading a book about-" Sandy stopped.  
  
A wave a tears suddenly tried to flow out of her eyes but she quickly blinked them back. But she did not hide her almost-tears good enough because Stan and Holly saw at once.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter Sandy? You look like someone just broke up with you or somethin'." she cried.  
  
"That's almost exactly what's wrong with her." Stan said.  
  
Holly gasped, "No way!"  
  
"Yes way."  
  
Stan began to tell her everything that Sandy had told him. She listened attentively and didn't interrupt at all. Sandy sat there trying her very hardest not to cry. It was extremely hard to ignore the tears that threatened to pour down her face at any second. When Stan was finished with Sandy's story, Sandy couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my. That's terrible! I know how you feel Sandy." Holly said sadly.  
  
"No-no you don't!" Sandy burst out.  
  
"On the contrary, I had to break up with my boy-ham when I left my home. But, not only did I have to say good-bye to my dear Joseph, but I also had to say it to all of my friends and family. I'm all alone, well except for my human, Jade, and her family, but otherwise, there's no one here but me." Holly sighed. [Joseph is a boy at my school that I have a crush on! *=^_^=* Shhh, don't tell!]  
  
"All alone? I don't think so sis." hissed a cute little voice from behind her.  
  
Holly winced. Behind her a little ham-girl appeared looking a little P.O.- ed. She was all white except for her ears and the back of her head and her back, which were blonde. She had curly, blonde pigtails that were fastened with little pink jeweled hair ties. [Like the blue beaded things that Bijou wares under her ribbons.] She also had the same eyes as Holly, with the eyelashes like Pepper's, like Holly has, and she had little pink ovals on her cheeks. [Like Laura does.] She wore a light purple backpack and her back as well. This ham-girl looked about the age of Penelope and Kiri. She was frowning and her paws were on her hips. When she shifted her feet, which moved her hips, the golden bracelet on her left wrist glimmered in the sunlight.  
  
"H-h-hey Lily! What's up? Eh heh, heh, heh." Holly said nervously.  
  
"How could you ditch me like that! You're so mean! You left me all alone in this stupid place!" the little ham yelled at her sister.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry! I just wanted to be alone for awhile! But I couldn't get away from you, so, I just, like, left you and I ran into Sandy and Stan and we started talking and I totally, like, forgot about you Lily! I'm sooooo, like, totally sorry sis!" she pleaded.  
  
"Ok, I'll forgive you." she said in her girly-ish voice, "So, you two must be Sandy and Stan? Hi, I'm Lily and I'm Holly's little sister. She ditched me a little while ago and I've been looking for her since."  
  
Holly rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"So you were saying how you had to leave all of your friends at home?" Sandy asked quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah! I was saying that I was really sad because I had to leave all of my friends back at 'The Hammie Club' in our old town." Holly told them.  
  
"You had a club where you're from?" Stan asked.  
  
"Oh yes! Hamsters from all over town went there! We had picnics, hikes, talent shows,-"  
  
"Heke? Talent show? What's that?" Sandy asked.  
  
"You-you don't know what a talent show is?!" Holly stammered in disbelief  
  
"Er, no."  
  
Both girls stared at the twins, who stared back uncomfortably. Lily and Holly shook their heads.  
  
"Well, a talent show is a contest where hamsters compete, performing their best talents. There are judges who judge the competitors by who has the best talent out of everyone else. It's really quite fun to watch, because sometimes some hams enter and they have no, like, talent what-so-ever and they totally, like, stink up the place! But the best part is watching the really good ham-hams!" Holly explained gleefully.  
  
"Wow, that, like, sounds fun. We should have a talent show some day." Stan commented.  
  
"Four hamsters don't make a very good talent show Stan." Lily told him.  
  
"The four of us? No, I meant the Ham-Hams and us." Stan corrected.  
  
"You mean there's more hamsters?" Holly asked, starry-eyed.  
  
"Yep!" Sandy replied happily, taking out her pink ribbon and twirling it.  
  
Holly and Lily watched her with a look of polite interest. Then they turned to each other and smirked.  
  
"You do rhythmic gymnastics too?" Lily squeaked.  
  
Sandy stopped and stared at her. "Do you?"  
  
Lily smiled and took off her backpack. Looking around in it for a couple seconds she whipped out a twirling ribbon, which was periwinkle and sparkly. She twirled it around and around. She did a few simple tricks as Sandy and Stan watched in amazement. Sandy then twirled her own ribbon along with her. They did some tricks and swirled their ribbons in pretty designs. After a while they stopped to rest and were cheered by their siblings.  
  
"Wow, you're, like, pretty good for a little ham!" Sandy commented.  
  
"Thank-Q! And you're really good too!" Lily replied, beaming.  
  
"So, before all these interruptions, you were talking about your old home?" Stan asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry! Well, like I was saying, we used to do everything. There was a lot of us so we had to be really careful where we planned our outings so we wouldn't attract too much attention from other things, like cats or humans." Holly explained, "But enough about my problems, tell me what's wrong with you Sandy. I was like a 'love doctor' where I came from, so I'm pretty good with these types of problems."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at Holly. Sandy looked at her for a moment, then decided that she could trust her by the concerned look on her face.  
  
"Well, I think that my boy-ham, Maxwell, is cheating on me because..."  
  
(*@ a poet café near the 'Museum of Poets'.* )  
  
Maxwell and Lilac are sitting across from each other at a cafe` where all of the poetic hamsters go, sipping latté's with fluffy white whip cream on top with chocolate sprinkles.  
  
"Ahhh, this is very kind of you Maxwell for taking me here and making me feel welcome where I did not think I did." Lilac said.  
  
Maxwell smiled warmly at her, "You're very welcome Lilac."  
  
"But I ponder the location of that Sandy hamster. Where did she go?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sandy, the striped ham-girl in which you are bond to by love?"  
  
"Oh, she said she didn't feel well so she went home to rest. It's a shame she missed our date."  
  
"But I thought you said this was our date?"  
  
"It is now."  
  
"But this was originally yours and Sandy's date was it not?"  
  
"It was, but she canceled so, now it's ours."  
  
"But aren't you two still in love?"  
  
This question hit Maxwell full throttle right in the head. An enormous amount of guilt spread through his body like wild fire. He even almost spit his latté out. He put down his cup and sighed heavily. Maxwell didn't know what to say to her awaiting face. He knew he was cheating on Sandy, but lately his heart felt like it was split in two. On one side he loved Sandy and the other side loved the pretty ham-girl in front of him.  
  
"How did I get myself into this one? What am I supposed to tell her? That we are still together and that I'm dating her anyway? Pfh, yeah right. What am I going to do? Oh fine mess you've got your self into Maxwell, fine mess indeed! If Sandy EVER found out what I'm doing right now she'd be very angry with me. Oh what to do?! What to do?!"  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
(*Back with the talking hammies.*)  
  
"...and that's what's troubling me so much. I just feel so distant with him now. Do you think you can help?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Well, I may be able to help, but you might have to break a few rules." Holly answered uncertainly.  
  
"I'm willing to try anything." Sandy breathed.  
  
"Weeeellllll.....I suggest that you just try spying on him. Follow him around with this 'Lilac girl', see what's goin' on between them. And if there isn't anything then you'll know you're still his babe." she suggested.  
  
"Spy on him? Hmm, ya know, that's not a bad idea at all! Sandy I think we should go spy on him one o' these days." Stan complemented.  
  
Holly beamed at him, blushing a little. Her sister eyed them carefully.  
  
"Thank-Q Stanie!" Holly said happily.  
  
Stan raised an eye brow at her. Sandy silently giggled next to him.  
  
"Er, 'Stanie'? That's not my name." Stan corrected her awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, I know! I just like to give the hamsters I know and think will make great friends nicknames! I'm sorry if I offended you. I won't call you 'Stanie' if you don't want me to." Holly said.  
  
Stan, slightly taken aback by her gesture of friendship, thought for a moment.  
  
"No, that's, like, ok. You can call me that you want, I guess." he replied.  
  
"Really?" Both Sandy and Holly asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok."  
  
"So, now that we're all acquainted and all, how 'bout you guys take us to meet these other hams you were, like, talkin' about?" Holly asked hopefully.  
  
"Ok, sounds like fun! I'm, like, sure the Ham-Hams would be happy to meet you two!" Sandy said, leading the way.  
  
"Ok, hold on. Where's my backpack?" Holly cried.  
  
She began to franticly search around her. The others joined her in the search when she told them what she was looking for.  
  
"Maybe it got knocked off when we hit you?" Sandy suggested.  
  
"That's it!" Holly cried.  
  
She scampered back up the hill quickly and soon returned with a pink backpack.  
  
"It's a good thing I found this! It hold all my most treasured items!" Holly breathed.  
  
"Ok, now that we've got everything why don't we head out?" Stan said.  
  
"OK!" the girls cheered, and he lead the way back to the Clubhouse.  
  
*  
  
Oooo, juicy no? ^_^ I bet ya'll can't wait for the next chapter, huh? Ha, ha, ha!! Don't worry, I'll make it sooner! And I'd also like to say that I have a website now! Go to my profile to see it! =D Please stayed tuned! Buh- bye-Q!  
  
~Goddess Holly* ^_~** 


	6. Ch:5Good Thoughts and Bad Thoughts

KittieStar: =D Aloha everyone! It's the one and only KittieStar here! And guess what? I've got a new chapter to Da Game of Love! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I apologize for the long wait, _someone_, and I know _who _did it too, crashed my computer and my mom had to re-boot it! And then I got everything re-booted and the day I got back on the Internet, something happened _again_ so my computer is not workable on, or at least the Internet is. So now I have to type this up and put it on a floppy disk and load it up on from me mum's computer! --; So my sincere apologies to everyone and my sincerest apologies to 'sandythejinglebell'! Well, as she pointed out, after a long 2 or 3 months, here's chapter 7!

Roll that beautiful bean footage!....

Disclaimer: Naw, I don't own Hamtaro. .....figures..... But I do own Holly, Lily, Twink, Taya, Kiri, and any other made-up people or hamsters I might throw in. I also don't own any verses from the song "Dear Diary" by Britney Spears or any other song I might throw in. BOOO YAAA!! =P

[...]: Me.

Italics: People/Hamsters thinking.

...: Actions.

And bits of songs I may stick in periodically that I think fit in the "moment" will have ''s in front of them and will be in italics and bold. Okie dokie?

**Chapter 6, Good Thoughts And Bad Thoughts:**

"Jade dear, could you come here for a second? Your father and I would like a word with you."

A tall girl around the age of 16 stood up, causing her dark brown hair to fall in her face. She brushed it back and closed the refrigerator door.

"Yeah mom, as soon as I get this bottle open and I take my shoes off!" she replied.

She managed to open the pop bottle and walked up a big, beautiful staircase. She trudged up it and through a long, fancy hallway and into her very large teen-like bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and took a sip of her pop. She turned around and walked over to a big hamster cage. She bent down and peered in, looking for a hamster.

"She must be sleeping, that little bed bug." she commented.

The girl chuckled to herself and proceeded downstairs to the living room. Her mother, father, and 10-year-old blonde sister were waiting for her. Jade sat down on a love seat across from them. She looked around and noticed her mother and father looked quite nervous. Ideas began to float around in her head and she started to panic a little. What did they want with her? Did she do something wrong maybe? Were they getting a divorce? Jade shivered. To calm her nerves she took a sip of her pop and played it cool.

"Soooooooooooo what's up?" she asked casually.

Her mother and father glanced at each other nervously, as if silently asking whom was to go first. Her mother looked at her daughters and sighed.

"Well girls, your father and I have some news-" her mom started

"-some _good_ news." their dad added quickly.

"Yes, well, I'm not so sure about that, but it is, um, _big_ news."

"Are you guys gonna have another baby?" Jade's sister asked hopefully.

Jade choked a little on the fresh chug of soda in her mouth and leaned forward a little to hear their answer. But she was relieved when her parents smiled and chuckled. She leaned back into the love seat and took another drink.

"No Taylor, we're not having another baby. Two is enough for us!" their father laughed.

"Awwwww!" Taylor groaned.

"But it is some big news." her mother said.

By now Jade was starting to grow impatient with her parents and became quite angry.

"Will you guys just tell us already! I'm late for a chat conference with Alexis and Josh!" she said coolly.

"Alright, alright! Girls, we're, weeeeell, we're moving." her father blurted quickly and braced himself for a horrible reaction.

"M-M-Moving?" Jade stammered.

"To where?" Taylor asked.

Their parents winced again and glanced at each other.

"....Ja.....Japan." her mother breathed.

At that very moment, Jade's world felt like it just began to crash down apon her head. She gasped and stared at her mom and dad hoping that what they said wasn't true.

"You're-you're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!" Jade cried.

"I'm sorry honey, but we're not kidding. We're really moving to Japan." her mom said kindly.

"....no....way...." Was all Taylor could say.

Jade burst into tears, "How could you do this to us? How-could-you-do-this-to-US?!!" she yelled and raced off to her room in full sobs.

"Jade, honey, wait!" her dad called.

Taylor burst into tears and ran off to her room as well. Their parents both sighed and looked at each other. Their father wiped a tear from his wife's cheek.

"They'll be ok, soon enough." he said, comforting her.

"W-W-Why? Why d-d-did they have to m-m-move us? Why? _Why?_" Jade sobbed into her pillow.

She sobbed and sobbed until she heard a rattle and a shuffle from next to her bed. She looked down to see her brown and white hamster sitting there looking up at her; the hamster's hazel eyes were wide with concern.

"_I wonder what's, like, wrong with Jade, she looks so totally sad. I wonder if, like, her boyfriend broke up with her or somethin'_ " the hamster thought.

The brown and white ham-girl climbed up the bars to the top and rattled the cage. Jade smiled at her silliness. She knew her hamster was trying to get her to tell what was wrong.

"Oh my sweet little hammie, I have some a-a-awful n-n-news!" she started, "Mom said that we're gonna m-m-move to J-J-Japan! I'm gonna have to leave all of my friends and family behind! Oh what am I gonna tell everyone? What am I gonna tell my Tommy?....." she cried.

"_D-D-Did she say 'm-m-move'? And 'J-J-Japan'? What's a 'Japan' and why are we moving? I thought Jade's mom and dad liked this house! And why does this 'Japan' sound so far away?"_ the hamster thought in a full on panic.

The girl-ham let go of the bars and dropped to the cage floor where she raced to her Wiz Wheel and began to run in a panic. The hamster's world was crashing down on her as well. She ran as she started thinking about what was going to happen to her....and terror crept up her spine....

Holly awoke with a start and sat straight up in her Hamster Hut. She panted and wiped a little sweat from her forehead.

"_That same dream,_" she thought, "_I've been having it since we got here. I hate that dream. It makes me, like, relive that day over and over again, which is like going to hell every night. But, it didn't scare me as much tonight, which was kinda odd. I didn't sweat as much, which is a plus. Maybe it has something to do with me meeting the Ham-Hams. Yeah, that's probably it. It was so much fun meeting them all today, I haven't felt this happy in a long time...."_

Holly felt a little shaken, and after a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep she gave it up and decided to record the recent events in her journal. She shuffled around in her hut for a minute and came up with a pink hamster-sized notebook. On the front it read:

"HOLLY'S JOURNAL, STAY OUT! I REALLY MEAN IT!!"

She pulled out a hamster pen and opened up the book, strummed through the pages, found a page, and began to write;

_Dear Journal;_

_Guess what? I met new friends! And tons of them! And they all like me too! It was sooooo much fun talking and playing with everyone. And the two coolest hams out of the bunch are Sandy and Stan, they're the ones who introduced me and Lily to the "Ham-Hams", which is what they call themselves. And they made me a "Ham-Ham" too! Isn't that cool? =D _

_I had that dream again, you know, the one were Jade tells me we're moving. But it didn't scare me as much this time and I think it's because I'm not nervous about living here anymore because I have friends now. I hope eventually the dreams go away as I become better friends with them all._

_Sandy and Stan are really great! Sandy is a valley-girl/gymnast and Stan is a skater-ham/Casanova flirt. lol! Stan's kinda cute too....hee hee hee!...._

_I should probably write down what happened today, but I don't really feel like writing everything, so I'll start at the part when I first entered the Clubhouse... _

_FLASHBACK_

[Holly's writing in these, {...} ok?]

Holly held her breath as Stan opened the door and stepped in. He held it open and motioned for her to go in. She gulped and walked in, the other two girls following right behind her. He grinned as she passed him and she managed a weak smile in return. She looked around the room and gulped again.

{_I must admit I was pretty darn scared at what they'd say. I don't know what it is about me, but I'm always worrying what other hamsters think about me. The only thing I knew at that moment though, was that my fingers hurt from me crossing them so hard and wishing with every ounce of my being that these hamsters would adore me....}_

Stan shut the door behind them and a few Ham-Hams looked up, those who did not look up were nudged by their neighbors and were pointed in the direction of the new arrivals.

"Hey Sandy, Stan! Who's your new friends?" Hamtaro asked in his usual cheerfulness.

Stan nudged Holly, causing her to stumble. She turned and glared at him. He shrugged and gave her a 'aren't ya gonna say somethin'?' face. Holly gave a deep sign and decided to suck it up.

"Hiya, the name's Holly! It's a real pleasure to finally be in this totally rad place!" Holly said, beaming around the room trying not to look nervous.

"And I'm her little sis Lily!" her sister added from behind.

Holly held her breath and waited for a reply. And to her utter surprise, the room erupted in hello's. She breathed out in a big sigh of relief and listened to the room fill with introductions.

"Hamha Holly, Lily! I'm Hamtaro!"

"And I'm Oxnard, but you can call me Oxy if ya want."

"And I'm the great creator and boss of this Clubhouse, Boss"

"It's totally cool to meet the owner of this Clubhouse, Boss-Man." Holly said, walking over and shaking his paw.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Dexter." Dexter said next to Boss, bowing slightly.

"And howdy pardner, I'm Howdy. Wanna here a joke from me?"

The Clubhouse filled with groans.

"Howdy, she doesn't want to hear one of your stupid-" Dexter started.

"I'd love to!" Holly said cheerfully.

"Alrighty then, why was 6 afraid of 7?" Howdy asked.

Holly giggled, "Because 7 8 [ate?] 9!"

"Yee yaw! Ya got it! That's one smart filly here!" Howdy guffawed.

"Howdy, she probably heard that joke before!" Dexter snapped.

Howdy was about to retort when Pashmina stepped in and introduced herself quickly.

"Hi, I'm Pashmina."

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" the little hamster said, jumping up and down, her yellow blanket flopping up and down as she jumped.

"Oh, and this is Penelope." she added, laughing.

"Hi Penelope, I'm Lily." Lily said walking up to her.

"Okwee!"

Lily giggled at Penelope.

"Bonjour! I am Bijou."

"Salut! Jer ma pelle Holly!" [I hope I spelled that right, it's French for 'Hi! My name is Holly!']

"Oh, you know zee French?"

"Oui, but just a little."

Bijou laughed and turned to Taya, who was listening to music with her headphones. Bijou poked her and she opened her eyes and pulled off her phones, noticing the new hams.

"Er, hi, I'm Taya." [Remember, pronounced 'Tay-uh']

"You like music?" Holly asked.

"Why yes, I'm a DJ."

"I love music; I have every popular band CD possible!"

"Wow, that's neat."

"I'd like to listen to Japanese music one day."

"You're not from Japan?" Taya asked.

"Nope, we're from America." Holly said proudly.

"Oh, I've heard American music is quite good."

"My sister is weally gwood at making moosic!" a little hamster with black pig tails said next to Lily.

"Hi, I'm Lily!"

"Hi, I'm Kiri!" Kiri said excitedly. [Remember, it's pronounced 'Keer-ree'. And also remember, of course you would know this if you read "Saving Private Sandy", that Kiri talks like a baby, she is little though after all.]

Next to Holly, a red pot moved. She jumped a little, but soon realized that there was a hamster under there after she heard giggling. And to her surprise a little hamster with brown ears and a green cap on emerged from under the pot.

"Hi, I'm Cappy." he said shyly.

"Hi Cappy, I'm Holly and this is Lily." she said, Lily waving next to her.

"Hi and I'm Panda."

"And who's that sleep-mi-ster over there?" Holly asked pointing at a brown and white hamster in a sock, apparently asleep.

"Oh that's Snoozer!" Hamtaro said.

"Does he sleep all the time?" Holly asked again

"Yep, he does wake up every once in a while to give us some convenient advice though." Hamtaro answered.

"Wow, lucky guy!" Holly laughed.

{_For the rest of the day I had so much fun getting acquainted with the Ham-Hams, and they even made me and Lily Ham-Hams! It was the best day ever! But things started to slow down a little when I met the infamous 'Maxwell and Lilac', they came in just as I was talking to the girls. That, was a little crazy...}_

"So Holly, did you have boyfriend back in America?" Pashmina asked slyly.

The ham-girls watched Holly's face turn bright pink. Lily laughed a hollow laugh.

"Holly? Have a boyfriend? HA! Like she'd ever have a chance-"

Holly backslapped her sister on the head and glared at her. She then turned back to the girls and smiled nervously.

"Well I, didn't really, have a boyfriend. But I did have an enormous crush on this guy. He was sooooooo funny and cool! He was one of the reasons I was really sad we were moving. I miss his sarcastic comments and his fun personality." Holly explained misty-eyed.

"Was eet true love?" Bijou asked starry-eyed.

"Pfh, yeah right! Like he'd ever like me!" Holly said with a laugh.

"You mean you liked him but he didn't like you?" Taya asked.

"Yep. As a matter of fact, he acted like he hated me every single day."

"Then why did you like him so much if was all up in your face all the time?" Sandy questioned.

Holly shrugged, "I don't know really, it's just something that just happened. Now, how 'bout we talk about somethin' different, 'kay?"

"Alrighty then, what were your friends like in America?" Sandy asked Holly.

Holly smiled. She took off her backpack and reached inside. After several moments of searching, she pulled out a picture of a bunch of hamsters. The girl-hams all crowded around her as she explained each person in the picture.

"This is my best friend Samantha, Sam for short." she said pointing to a blonde and white hamster with 3 brown stripes on her head and yellow pigtails with light pink ribbons and a pink ribbon around her neck and a blue-with-yellow-in-the-middle flower by her right ear, "This is my friend Emily," she pointed to a hamster that looked a lot like Barrette, from the Ham -Ham Heartbreak video game, only her ponytail ribbon was sparkly and hot pink and she had no eyelashes, "This is my sweet friend Amber," she now pointed to a hamster with a similar pattern as Sandy, but with all of the browns much lighter and she had a pigtail like Pepper's with a light blue ribbon and she also wore a shy expression. [Those hams by the way, are a few of my friends as hamsters. We all made ourselves into hamsters one day, it was soooo funny! Yes, we have no lives.]

She continued to explain each of the other hamsters in the picture. [I have a lot of friends, and I was too lazy to write them all. Heh.]

"Wow, they seem pretty cool." Sandy remarked.

"Yeah, well they kinda were." Holly said, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Was eet really sad saying good-bye to them? I know I would never be able to say good-bye forever to thee Ham-Hams!" Bijou said.

"It was really sad. I cried a lot, and I'm not the kind of ham that cries over things. I practically never cry, unless I'm in great physical or emotional pain or happiness!" Holly explained.

"Wow." the girls breathed.

_{At that very moment Maxwell and Lilac showed up. They just came bursting in, chatting merrily about books and art, as if nothing was wrong. I turned to say something to Sandy and stopped myself quickly because her expression looked so sad I didn't feel like it was my place to say anything. I just watched uncomfortably as most of the problems between the couple folded out in front of me...}_

[I'm eating "Cherry Vanilla Ice Cream" flavored Mike and Ike's right now! lol! And they're very yummy! .]

"......yes, it was quite a good piece of art, that painting!" Maxwell agreed; laughing happily as Lilac nodded.

The whole Clubhouse turned to look at the two when the walked in and everyone, but Penelope, Kiri, Lily, and Cappy who were playing, and Hamtaro[Duh], was thinking the exact same thing and turned to look at Sandy. Sandy, who didn't notice the shift of attention, glared continually at the pair who had just arrived.

"Why is Maxwell hanging out with Lilac instead of Sandy?" Oxnard whispered to Dexter, not knowing the he had just said what everyone was thinking.

"I don't know, but something smells fishy, and it's not Howdy's jokes either." Dexter whispered back.

Maxwell had noticed the stunned silence by now and looked around the room, following everyone's gaze. He finally found the object and he met Sandy's eyes. Maxwell had a very funny feeling that Sandy was reading his mind by the way she was staring at him, her glare very fixed apon him.

"Hey, Sandy, I see you're feeling much better!" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Sandy didn't answer.

"You must have fast-acting white blood cells! Ha, ha, ha....erm.....ha...um...well....how is everyone today?" he asked, braking his gaze on Sandy and looking around the room, though he still felt her eyes on him.

_{I couldn't take the quiet anymore so I decided to act fast. Putting my fears behind me quickly, I stood and decided to introduce myself. I walked across the room and held out my paw, staring right into his eyes, looking for the truth. This was one of my better moments...}_

Maxwell held out his paw and shook Holly's uncomfortably. He didn't like the way she was staring at him; it made him feel extremely uneasy and reminded him of Sandy's piercing gaze.

"Hi, the name's Holly. And back there is my lil' sis Lily. You must be Maxwell, I've heard _soo_ much about you." she said in a mock-cheerful voice with a touch of coldness, she then dropped Maxwell's paw and turned to Lilac and took her paw and shook it, Lilac staring at her awkwardly, "And you _of course _must be Lilac. I've heard about _you_ as well."

Behind her at the table Stan and several others smiled, though only Stan really knew why she was saying this.

"Well, um, it's nice to meet you Holly! I expect you just moved here?" Maxwell asked quickly.

"Yes, we moved here from America." she answered, her eyes flashing, angry that he changed the subject, but she couldn't miss a chance to brag about where she lived.

Maxwell, however looked interested, "Wow, I've heard that is a fine country. I've read all about it. Which state are you from?"

"Michigan."

"Lower or upper peninsula?"

"Lower."

"Ahh, yes, 'The Mitten State'! An easy state to remember by appearance. Also home to 'Motor City' am I correct?"

"Yes, like, totally." she replied, quite taken aback by his knowledge of her former home.

_{I commented him courtly on his knowing of my U.S.A. and returned to the girls. They looked up at me and giggled. Sandy gave me a curious look and I nodded to her, hoping she knew what I was saying and she looked away quickly. She understood what I was telling her, I had just confirmed her worst fears. I felt bad, but I knew she would question me about it later anyway. I can't explain how I knew, all I can say is that I just did._

_After a while, Lilac announced she was leaving and after a short farewell she left. We played many games and it wasn't until we went outside to play "tag" that I realized that the sun was very high in the sky and it was time for Lily and me to leave before our humans returned. I said my good-byes and Boss asked if I knew the way home and I laughed and said no. He asked me where I lived and offered to walk me home. I was very hesitant and just as I was about to say no Stan said he knew where my house was and it was only a street or two away from his own house! I agreed to let him walk me home and we were off._

_Talking to Stan on the way home made me so happy....I can't explain it....but it's a similar feeling to how I felt about that boy-ham back home..._

_**Dear Diary,** _

_**Today I saw a boy.**_

_**And I wondered if he noticed me,**_

_**He took my breath away.**_

_I was surprised at how easy it was talking to him, even if all he did was flirt with me! And I was lucky Lily was playing with everything she saw and wasn't paying attention to our talking. I don't know what it is....but I can't stop thinking about him now...his cute stripes...his flirty nature..._

_**Dear Diary**_

_**I can't get him off my mind**_

_**And it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way**_

_**And no one in this world knows me better than you do**_

_**So diary, I'll confide in you**_

_...I don't...what this means....but I'll sleep on it...good night journal.}_

_Holly_

Holly shoved her journal under the wood shavings and settled herself down and slowly drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts as she crossed the line into Dream Land, were on Stan.

_**And I wonder,**_

_**Does he know what in my heart?**_

_**I tried to smile but I could hardly breathe**_

_**Should I tell him how I feel?**_

_**Or would that scare him away?**_

_**Diary tell me what to do**_

_**Please tell me what to say**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**One touch of his hand,**_

_**And I can't wait to see that boy again**_

_**He smiled**_

_**And I thought my heart could fly**_

_**Diary, do you think we'll be more than friends? **_

_**I've got a feeling we'll be so much more,**_

_**Than friends.**_

A couple streets away, a hamster was writing in a hamster-sized notebook as well.

_...She seemed so shy in the beginning, and then she just sorta, I dunno, warmed up. I hope she likes me though, 'cause I think she's hot! Maybe I'll press my luck and try to swoon her with my Latin beats and excellent charm. Yeah, that'll totally work. She'll be my chick for sure. I should take it a little slow though. I don't want to drown her with my charm! =D Maxwell doesn't seem to be improving and I'm gonna have to, like, beat his brains in soon, to show him who's boss here. He's playin' my sister and don't like that at all. It's totally uncool. Anyway, I should get to bed, it's been a long day. I'll kill Maxwell tamorrow..._

_Da Stan-Man ;D_

Stan hid his journal that held his most precious thoughts and opinions and as he fell into sleep mode, he hoped with all his heart that no one ever came across his journal. [Well, that's a spoiler right there! Oopsie!...]

A mile or so away a female hamster was thinking about her previous break-up. She laid on her stomach and thought about him. She knew it was best, he wasn't right for her anyway. He was much too active, she needed someone more slow, and polite, and proper...

"No! No! No!" Pashmina cried, shaking her head back and forth in desperation, "That only leads me to Dexter, and what about Howdy? I know who I like better, even if they both are awfully sweet...I just...just can't...chose between them...I don't want to break his heart...Stan and I broke up because we both knew we weren't right for each other, but I, I need someone in my life..."

Pashmina cried in frustration that night, wishing, for the first time in her life, that she was someone else.

But Pashmina wasn't the only one who was crying tonight. A very hurt and confused valley-girl Ham-Ham was crying her heart and soul out trying to figure out where she went wrong. Why would some one she loved and cared for so much do something so cruel and inhumane to her? Her brain felt it was going to explode from the thousands of questions that floated around in it and her heart felt like it was going to explode as well, though from all the pain that made it feel 20 times heavier than usual. Tonight, in Sandy's deep, deep depression she was slipping into, for the first time in her life, she wished she was dead.

On the other side of town in a blue house with a red roof, sat a 10-year-old girl in her pajamas, writing in her journal. In front of her journal sat a little orange and white hamster eating a sunflower seed.

"_Two great things happened today! A new girl moved here from America and she's my new friend! Her name is Taylor and guess what? She has a hamster too! Her name is Lily and she told that her older sister has a hamster named Holly as well. Hamsters sure are popular, even on the other side of the world! And the other thing that happened today was that Travis noticed that I had a cute skirt on! Isn't that great?" _Laura thought as she wrote in her journal.

"Kmrp, krmp. _Wow! Holly and Lily are the hamsters we met today! I bet their owners are as nice as them!" _Hamtaro thought as he chewed a sunflower seed.

"Today was a great day and I hope tomorrow is just as great! Right little guy?" Laura asked.

"Heke?"

_END_

KittieStar:pant pant Wow, that took a lot out of me! u.u;; But I guess I'll do anything for my fans! I hope you liked this chapter, I know things are kind of going slow. But this is just the beginning and I'm setting the mood for the rest of the fic. Yeah know, like I'm building a climax to the story. Somethin' like that. So if you're finding my fanfic boring so far, don't worry, it's gonna get better! I also have other fics to write, like an InuYasha one that came to me in a dream and a Harry Potter one that'll need some deep thinking. So, look for my future works and I hope you enjoy them and this fic! =D

PEACE OUT!!!

KittieStar =..= ----It's a kitty.....uhhh....kinda! =D


	7. Ch6:Clouded Sunshine

KittieStar: Hey all, sorry about the whole deleted chapter 5 thing. It was a total accident, I swear! So chapter 6 is now chapter 5 ok? So that makes this chapter, chapter 6. Yeah, I'm confused too. If you want to know what happened in the lost chapter 5, Stan and Sandy were taking Holly and Lily to The Clubhouse and Holly met Sparkle and called her fake and a Wanna-be and revealed that she is a famous American hamster pop icon back home and Sparkle got mad, blah, blah, blah, and then Holly out-retorted Sparkle and they went to The Clubhouse, the end!

::audience applauses::  
  
Thank you! Thank you! ::bows:: So, sorry for the wait, and herrrrrrrre's chapter 6!J­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

ØDisclaimer: Hey, sorry, I don't own Hamtaro, but thankfully I own Holly, Lily, Twink, Taya, and Kiri! But seriously people, if you have a hamster you want me to put in the backround, I will, just send it to me! I don't own any songs that I may or may not put in either. Oh, and please oh please read "Saving Private Sandy" before going any further!!

;-;: Me. 

Italics: People/Hamsters thinking.

:-: Actions.

**_¯_**: A song.

****

**  
  
Chapter 6, Clouded Sunshine:**

It had been a week since Holly and Lily were introduced to everyone and it already felt like they had been there from the very beginning. Holly was delighted that the Ham-Hams had warmed up to her so fast. They all became great friends in a matter of days.

Holly now lay on her belly in her cage waiting for her human to leave for school. She wore an exasperated expression as she watched Jade try on a million different things, not liking each one and saying something bad about all of them.

"Hmmm, these pants I guess are, like, ok, but I really don't think the shirt goes quite right." Jade said to herself as she modeled a pair of light blue, tight jeans with an equally tight khaki colored T-shirt with a bear on the front that said, "Open for Bear Hugs" in her three-sided mirror.

She then returned to her closet, fishing around again for a different shirt to ware. Holly sighed in frustration and rolled over onto her back. She closed her eyes and thought about what she might be doing back home right now.

"_Heh, I'd probably be laughing and joking around with my old friends right now, since Jade's school started a whole lot earlier than, like, this one. I miss them a lot. I wonder what they're doing right now? Probably crying their eyes out missing me! Ha! Hee, hee! Or maybe they're having lots of fun without me! They better not be! Just kiddin'. I wonder if they told "him" that I like him! Oh I, like, hope not! Not like he already knew though! I hope I put a better impression on myself with the Ham-Ham guys than I did on the guy-ham that I liked back home. Because if I could get one ham to like me here, it would probably be-"_

"I'm leaving now Holly-wolly! See ya later alligator! -"

Holly's thoughts were cut short by Jade declaring that she was leaving. She sighed in relief and listened for her to walk out the door, and when she heard Jade and Taylor close the front door on their way out, Holly leapt up and met Lily, who was already waiting for her, in the hallway.

They chatted happily as they walked down the suburban sidewalk, and half way there, to their surprise; they met Sandy and Stan. Both looked slightly upset, but nothing out of the ordinary. They both said their hellos merrily and walked with them the rest of the way to The Clubhouse. Holly was slightly flustered when Stan glided up behind her and walked next to her, flirting casually.

"So, like, what's up Holly-babe?" he asked flirtatiously.

Holly giggled and blushed, "Nothin', how 'bout you Stanie-boy?" she shot back.

"Hey baby, same here." he said.

Holly smiled. She liked how he was quick and clever like that. Though she didn't know it, Stan's feelings were mutual. They both blushed and kept talking, and Sandy joined them shortly after. Lily soon announced that they were walking too slow and she was going ahead and with that she scampered off to The Clubhouse by herself. They continued to walk together, until they passed a bush with beautiful, purple fragrant flowers, where they heard familiar voices cooing each other. They stopped in their tracks to listen fearfully.

"Maxwell, I feel that you have opened up my chapter of love in my life story, and I feel that you are the only one who could have done that for me." came a female poetic voice.

"Was that-?" Holly whispered, but her question was answered before she had time to finish it.

"My dear Lilac, it has been _my_ pleasure." came a very, _very_ familiar boy-ham's voice lovingly.

All eyes were on Sandy now. Her face had gone white-er and tears gently filled her eyes and poured over onto her cheeks. She balled up her fists and screwed up her face in anger and hurt. The golden, heart-shaped locket she wore around her neck in hope, was viscously tore off in fury and thrown into the bush by Sandy.

"**_Maxwell how COULD you?!_**" she screamed and turned on her heel and ran away sobbing uncontrollably.

Inside the Lilac Bush, a brown and white hamster was hit on the top of his head with a hard object. It bounced off of him and landed next to him on the branch and popped open. A little melody filled the air. Maxwell looked down on the little locket with Sandy's and his picture inside and felt his stomach drop to the ground below him.­ _She had heard_. Without explaining to the bewildered Lilac next to him, he grabbed the tiny heart and jumped down from the branch and to the ground, only to come face to face with Holly and Stan. He let out a very small gasp and took a step back. He had taken them by surprise by jumping out of the bush. But Stan recovered from the stupor quickly and his shocked expression turned to anger. Holly recovered just seconds later and glanced at Stan, noticing his face, and backed away slightly. Maxwell gulped heavily, preparing for the worst. The locket was still open in his paw; still playing it's loving lullaby.

**__**

**_  
  
¯You are my sunshine_**

"Stan, I-" Maxwell began. 

"**_You dirty, rotten, cheating, filth!_**" Stan choked out.

Maxwell took another step back.

"How could you do that to her?!" Holly cried.

**__**

**_  
  
¯My only sunshine_**

Maxwell looked from Holly's panic-stricken face to Stan's blind fury-filled face. He gathered his courage and ran forward, attempting to pass them, but was stopped short but Stan grabbing his arm. 

"Where the _hell_ do you think your going?" he growled.

"I don't have time for this!" he cried, wrenching himself free of Stan's deadly grip and sprinted off after Sandy, making Holly gasp.

**__**

**_  
  
¯You make me happyyy when the skies are gray._**

"_YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!" _Maxwell heard Stan bellow behind him. 

But Maxwell didn't care what he was called; he wouldn't stop for the world right now. He had hurt someone he loved so much in pure stupidity and he to make amends. Maxwell raced of, following Sandy's scent of sadness to the ends of the Earth if he had to. He was on all fours, running as fast as he could. The stones in front of The Clubhouse went by as he ran.

"Hey Maxwell, were ya goin'?" he heard a Ham-Ham question him as he past the rocks.

He ran deeper and deeper into the woods, until he heard it. Someone was sobbing uncontrollably. Maxwell's heart sank as he approached the clearing, the sobbing getting louder as he got nearer. Sandy sat there, he back facing him. Her body shook with each shuddering breath she took. The noise of her crying echoed throughout the clearing, bouncing off the trees. Maxwell walked up behind her and swallowed hard. He drew in a breath and spoke.

**__**

**_  
  
¯You'll never know dear_**

"Sandy?" he said softly. 

He heard her gasp. Sandy whirled around to face him. Pain shot through Maxwell's heart and he gazed apon her face. It was tear-stained and ragged. Her face was dirty, as if she had fallen. Her eyes, which were red from crying, narrowed as she looked at him and hate filled them too. Tears stung at Maxwell's own eyes, and he began to break down.

"S-S-Sandy, I d-d-don't know w-w-what to s-s-say, I-I-I n-never m-meant to h-h-hurt you. P-P-Please you m-must forg-g-give m-me!" he sobbed.

**__**

**_  
  
¯How much I love you_**

Sandy's glare deepened. She could feel all of her anger and confusion bubbling up to the surface. She felt like vomiting it all out. 

".....S-S-Sandy....p-please....." Maxwell cried softly.

**__**

**_  
  
¯So please don't take,_**

Maxwell reached out to pull her into a hug, but Sandy slapped him across the face. Maxwell staggered back, his face full of disbelief. He put a paw to his cheek, where a large, red paw print was visible. Maxwell turned to look at her with a pleading look, but he only found her breathing hard and in a horrible fury. 

"H-H-How **_dare _**y-you even t-t-think about t-touching m-me!" she hissed, "How d-dare you even _t-think _of f-f-following m-me! I-I t-t-thought you l-loved m-m-me! B-B-But now I-I s-s-see you were o-only, l-like, interested in h-her! W-W-Well g-guess w-what? _W-W-We're o-o-over!! Y-Y-You here? **OVER!!**_"

**__**

**_  
  
¯My Sunshine,_**

Maxwell stared at her. He was at a loss of words. He couldn't speak, but he had to do something! He had to stop this girl-ham who was walking-or-running out of his life. Sandy ran past him. A few stray tears hit Maxwell in the face in the process. He out stretched a paw after her and called her name desperately, but she did not reply, nor stop. Maxwell stood there, alone, and heartbroken. Tears still streamed down his eyes and he fell to his knees and wept. The little locket still played on. Maxwell, noticing that golden heart in his paw was still playing, held it up. Sandy's happy, love-filled face beamed out at him. He balled his fist around it and pounded the ground with his paw. His sobs now replaced the once silent clearing. Reality sinking in, Maxwell cried even harder. _He had lost the most important thing in his life._

**__**

**_  
  
¯Away._**

* * *

"Stan, I-I..." said Holly softly, her voice trailing away. 

They had been standing there for what seemed like an eternity. Stan had stayed in the same spot, staring after Maxwell and his heartbroken sister. Holly felt useless and nervous. She wanted to make Stan feel better, but she didn't know how. She wanted so bad to make things right, to make her friends happy again, Stan feeling the same way. But they both knew it could not be done. Suddenly, they heard rusting in the bushes and voice calling out someone's name.

"Maxwell?" Came Lilac's voice.

They heard more rustling and they light purple-colored hamster appeared from inside. She brushed the two strips of fur that hung down in her face out of the way and fixed the bow by her left ear. When she noticed the two hams in front of her she blinked and gave them a small smile.

"Have you seen Maxwell? Someone called out his name and he left. Perhaps it was the winds? Do you know?" she asked poetically.

Stan's eyes narrowed slightly, "No, we haven't. Now, like, please leave." he said coldly to her.

Lilac nodded and walked gracefully away, the smell of the Lilacs from the bush trailing behind her. Stan glared after her and slowly turned, heading towards The Clubhouse. Holly quickly skittered after him, gliding up next to him. She took a deep breath and threw her paws around him cautiously. Stan was stopped dead in his tracks. He let out a very small gasp of surprise, but let himself be hugged. She rested her chin on his shoulder, giving him her ultimate sympathy. Strangely enough, Stan felt his face grow hot. But he did appreciate what she was doing for him. This simple hug of friendship made Stan feel a little better, much to his surprise.

"Stanie, I so sorry about Sandy. But things like this can't be helped. The only thing you can, like, do for her now is to just give her some space." she said.

"But-"

"Shhh. I know what I'm talking about. My heart was once broken too, and all I wanted to have was for everyone to just, like, leave me alone. Now I know I don't know Sandy as good as you do, but I do know girls, and all a girl wants in this position is to be left alone." Holly spoke to him.

Stan opened his mouth to say something but stopped and closed it. Holly let go of him and stood in front of him. She smiled kindly and took a few steps towards The Clubhouse, she then turned to him.

"Coming?" she asked.

Stan nodded and followed after her. He was next to her, trying to find the words to describe to her how thankful he was for that simple hug. He finally decided to just come out and say it.

"Look, um, Holly-babe," he started.

"Mmmm-hmm?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for the hug and, like, the support. I guess you're right, Sandy probably does, like, need some alone time or whatever. So, like, thanks." he said uncomfortably.

"Oh don't worry Stanie, it was my pleasure. Anytime you need advice, I'm your ham! Just remember that, 'kay?" Holly said cheerfully.

"Totally." Stan said, laughing.

They headed off to The Clubhouse slightly happier than they were five minutes ago. Sure, they still had heavy hearts, but they knew everything would come out in the end. Or, at least, they hoped.

* * *

Somewhere high above the ground, in the most brightest part of the Heavens, a pink fairy-ham looked sadly down on the two broken-hearted hamsters. She shook her head and clicked her tongue in sympathy. Watching all of this was hard, but she already knew the results of this, which made her sigh again. 

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you mates, but it must be done. I felt it was neccessary. I only hope your love for eachother will conquer all the bad in this situation." Twink said, sighing again sadly.

* * *

In her cage, Sandy cried horrible tears of hate. She _hated _Maxwell for doing such horrible things to her. She _hated_ Maxwell for cheating on her with that pathetic poet. She _hated_ him for coming after her. She _hated_ him for appologizing. Frankly, Sandy just _hated_ everything about Maxwell right now. His _stupid _books, his _dumb_ ears,...his dreamy eyes,......... his loving personality,.............his _cute_ little ears................._his_.......... 

"NO!" Sandy yelled, "I HATE him! I never wanna, like, see him again!" she yelled at herself, a fresh flow of tears streaming down her face.

But some how, in the deepths of her broken soul, she felt like this wasn't what she really wanted....

  
  
--END--

* * *

KittieStar: Yeah, I know, this was a short chapter. ¬.¬ Sorry ya'll. Heh. nn;;; I had slight writer's block. lol! I hope you liked it though, even if it was a widdle cliffhanger. Tee hee! And I'm sorry Sandy and Maxy broke up. ;p But it'll be better, I promise. Well, you know the drill, stop by and give me a review if ya liked it or not, I don't care, but I do care if you like it! Heh! If you have any questions, please review it to me or email me! See my profile for my email. See ya! -Signed, KittieStar 


	8. For ya'll ta think about! :D

T.K.: Hey all! It's TwinkieKitty here! ;3 What up:D

ducks as the crowd throws things at her for trying to make a sad attempt at covering up her absentances

T.K.: x Ok, ok! Geez, I was getting to that! ; Yeah, so, um, 'bout that...see I'm really sorry about not being here peeps, but unlike most of you losers out there, I actually have a life. lol. Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, but maybe this is; I have been a very busy person, I am 14 years of age for pete's sakes! AND I've been very active, I am a cheerleader-well was a cheerleader. Yeah, I used to be a cheerleader, pom pons, skirts and all! But I quit 'cause my coach is a bitch and it wasn't fun anymore. So, yeah. That's pretty much why I haven't updated my fic in such a long time. So I just want to officially say I'm sorry, AND that I'm taking a break from writing. Well, a bigger break, heh. ;; Ya'll should expect to see me 'round probably in the summer. If you want to contact me, go to my profile to find my email address. But if you yell at me, I can't promise a reply. ;) I hope you're all not too mad at me. uu;

Yet again, sorry guys. blows kisses D

PEACE OUT!

TwinkieKitty 3

P.S.: The rude person who reviewed to me about Twink being relating to Boton, DUH, if you would have read CORRECTLY dumb ass, you would have seen that she is NOT related to the HUMAN Boton, but cleverly enough, she is related to a HAMSTER FORM OF OUR LOVEABLE BOTON. So think next time bitchwhore. Don't come swearing to me ever again. And this goes to anyone out there; if ANYONE EVER swears at me like that again in ANY of my reviews you can count on me leavin' faster than you can say EXPLECIT PROFANITY. ...Bitches.


End file.
